


Saving the Multiverse

by Sayah66



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Gen, Multiverse, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayah66/pseuds/Sayah66
Summary: What if the Multiverse Correction went wrong?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. The Beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that almost all of this is improvisational writing.

The multiverse was reaching its capacity limit. It had to be fixed, and so the CCC did just that. With multiverse correction, the system moved and ridded of the "unnecessary" data of this world. But there was no where to put the data in the first place.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704240725591851048/747952248000348240/sketch-1598319711250.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704240725591851048/747952458441162852/SPOILER_sketch-1598242582382.png)

Charles quickly sat up on his bed, hyperventilating. He must've had a terrible nightmare. I mean, he woke up with one hell of a headache, so it _had_ to be pretty bad. He felt as if all his energy was drained, even with the amount of rest he got.

...wait. the alarm didn't ring.

Checking his clock, he saw he woke up far before the set time of his alarm. It was too late to go back to sleep now. Especially if his nightmare could've decided to wait for him.

...was it even a nightmare? Charles couldn't be sure anymore, half the time the dreams or nightmares he has he forgets less than a minute after he wakes up. But these. These were far too clear. He remembered each and every detail, as if it happened just yesterday.

They were like memories. But... those had never happened. Henry was never part of the Toppats... nor was Ellie. Henry was never a cyborg either... And Charles never worked against Henry!

Then why did he know each and every detail?

...Charles was probably overthinking it.

But he couldn't shake the feeling as if what he saw was real. Even the one that.. scared him the most. The one he could still feel _on_ him. Even when awake. His skin felt like it was burning. He shook his head, trying to forget all those.. strange thoughts.

Sliding off the bed, Charles sighed. He'd have to find his headache medicine soon, before this got any worse. He hated these new.. "memories". He didn't want to remember that him and Henry died... why would he want to remember that?

...why did he think of it like that?

It didn't happen.

It never happened!

It was just...

a nightmare.

...Hadn't Henry talked about nightmares like this? Charles always shrugged it off, seeing as Henry always described them as nightmares, and was normally fine after talking.

But these were exactly like what Henry spoke about. The exact same nonsense "memories" he had.

Charlie got up, heading to get ready. He'd be meeting up with Henry and Ellie soon. He could just... ask Henry there. Henry would probably reassure him that its all fake, just like Charles did with Henry. He just wished the feeling of his skin getting charred left already. Maybe he was just overheating? Whatever the case was, he would just ask Henry about it. He was sure Henry would know, He could help!

...right?


	2. The Beginning.... again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, or.. er... a bit later, somewhere else....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually written BEFORE chapter 1, originally.

Another day. Just like the last one.  
And the day before that.  
Henry had gone back to his old life, this time without his debt bothering him.  
Infact... no one really bothered him. The Toppats haven't been heard from, and seemingly, The Wall stopped their obsession of him.  
It's just been a calm life.

It was.. kind of odd, honestly. Henry glanced at the powered tv, the news on. Just a week ago it was actually interesting, but now nothing really caught his attention. It was good background noise, though.  
The government hasn't contacted him for a while....  
Well, that's probably just him being impatient. Henry already knew he would only be called for "special" missions.

Not doing any crimes or missions was really weird.  
Well, atleast he was going to do something today. Something that wasn't just sitting around.   
He was going to meet up with both Charles and Ellie, two of his best friends. Two of his mission allies aswell.  
He met Ellie at the complex, and Charles when he infiltrated the Toppat airship.

Unsurprisingly, they all got along well, even with their different pasts.  
Henry was actually pretty excited to meet up after a while, even if it was at the bar.

He just wished he didn't remember the things his friends failed to.  
Honestly, he had no idea why he remembered things that.. seemingly never happened.  
Memories like that haunted him.  
Only one time did someone actually acknowledge things like that.

Unfortunately, it was one of the exact people who hated him.  
Henry never spoke about the memories. His friends would probably think he's crazy.  
Afterall, the memories weren't even from the timeline he was currently in. Infact, they were completely different from the ones of this one. Like an alternate timeline. Or universe even.

Does that sound too nerdy? Henry had been researching things of that ever since it started happening, sometimes he slipped up and made it pretty obvious how long he had been studying.  
Well... whenever he actually spoke, that is.  
Henry was a man of few words. Quite proud of it aswell. Though through the years, he came out of his shell. Slowly but surely.

He remembered everything from the other timelines all too clearly. He just wished he could forget some of them.  
Especially... one of them.  
He wished it wasn't actually one of the timelines, and just a nightmare.  
But, he couldn't actually be sure....

  
Well. This wasn't important at the moment. He had to get ready for the meet up. He had to be there before ██ o' clock. Atleast.. he wanted to be there before then. Though knowing himself, he knew he'd most likely just be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After this point, I won't have any pre-written chapters, so this is where the waiting kicks in.)


End file.
